Wreck-Gar (SG)
This page is for the evil Junkion Autobot from the Shattered Glass universe. For his heroic main-universe counterpart, see Wreck-Gar. An experimental creature fashioned from trash, Wreck-Gar is leader of the Junkions. He was designed to be able to remake dead Transformers in his image and control them, but when he demonstrated the ability to do so also with living Transformers, he was quickly seen as a threat to everyone. After Wreck-Gar began gathering a following of both the willing and the unwilling, both the Autobots and Decepticons made sure he was locked away forever on Paradron. Wreck-Gar can transform from motorcycle mode and back continuously in battle, so that his "ruins" become his transformed mode and back again any time he takes a direct hit. In robot mode, he carries both an Energon Axe and a cerebral inhibitor blaster which inhibits an enemy robot's flow of cerebral impulses, allowing him much easier control. His greatest weakness is his overconfidence. Description Wreck-Gar is a horrific Frankenstein’s monster, constructed out of refuse and recycled parts from dead Autobots and Decepticons. His dead yellow optics glow with pale malevolence and his grey face is contorted into a near-permanent rictus grin. His scratched and rusted body was once painted in putrid purple primer, but even that has been mostly torn and worn away through near-constant savagery and combat. In mêlée Wreck-Gar carries a staff made from an exhaust manifold that can be ignored to become a glowing Energon battle-axe. He is also rumored to possess the ability to raise the dead, and to force others to become his mindless, zombie drones. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: An experimental creature fashioned from trash, Wreck-Gar is leader of the Junkions. He was designed to be able to remake dead Transformers in his image and control them, but when he demonstrated the ability to do so also with living Transformers, he was quickly seen as a threat to everyone. After Wreck-Gar began gathering a following of both the willing and the unwilling, both the Autobots and Decepticons made sure he was locked away forever on Paradron. Years later, when Ultra Magnus was freed from Paradron's prisons by Wheeljack and Tracks, Wreck-Gar was offered freedom as well and a place in his army. MUX History: When Ultra Magnus was captured by Ahr-Vee, Wreck-Gar contacted the space Junkion and told him of Magnus's assistance in rescuing him from prison. The Junkions were impressed by Ultra Magnus's cruelty and ferocity in battle, and so instead of eating him, Wreck-Gar let Magnus take a legion of his finest Junks to invade first Cybertron and then Earth. Maybe then they will eat him. Magnus discovered that the Terminus Blade was being held in the Temple of Knowledge, and hatched a plan to destroy Cybertron. After sending a warning to Jetfire to tell Optimus that Cybertron was about to be destroyed, Magnus teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. , SG Magnus will finally prove FIRRIB.]] Tracks was dispatched to stop Blaster, and was able to drive Blaster back and burn out one of his optics. Wreck-Gar focused on acquiring the Terminus Blade from Dust Devil, and brought back several Autobots from the dead to use as his minions. Wreck-Gar and his Junkions, however, were kept at bay by Firestar's fire. Magnus attempted to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape with the Terminus Blade before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the detonation. OOC Notes The Junkions are now allied with Ultra Magnus's faction of Autobots, and feared by all. Logs 2012 * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion" - Ultra Magnus attacks the Temple of Knowledge in an attempt to destroy all of Cybertron. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV" - Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. thumb|Motorcycle mode Category:Dimension hoppers Players Wreck-Gar is a TP Character. He's currently temped by Bzero, unless someone else requests him. References Category:Characters Category:Junkions Category:TP-only characters Category:SG-Autobots Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Transformers